Mike Hagel
Mike Hagel is the mayor of Capulet City. He is a millionaire man who lost his wife a long time ago and since then takes care of his daughter, Angelina. History He contacted Morrison to hire the services of Dante to assassinate Bradley, which he considers a threat since he suspects him thanks to the fact that since his arrival the murders happened in the city by strange creatures, so when seeing the mysterious powers of Bradley considers him guilty, telling Angelina that he just does not want a man to arrive and take her away from the city. When Angelina finds out about her father's true plans, she runs away without him or her butler noticing. Once Angelina returns by order of Bradley he slaps her and forces her to stay in her room, threatening her that her food will be received only in her room and that she will be followed by her guards 24 hours a day. After that he is stabbed by his butler, being that he had planned to use his body for a ritual and thus invoke Belphegor, a powerful demon which would destroy the human world. Once Belphegor is invoked Bradley and Dante thwart the plans to invoke him, meanwhile Angelina asks Bradley to use his healing powers to stop the bleeding in his father's wound. Although this one helped him he still did not accept the realization that he had with his daughter for being a demon, but Bradley explains that he does not do it to accept it, he does it because he does not like to see Angelina cry. After these words Dante rejects the work being that he believes that Bradley knows love, can live normally as a human and that he can only kill demons. Time later it is known that now accepts the relationship of daughter and leaves them alone. Personality He is a serious man with a bad-tempered attitude, possibly due to his position and the loss of his wife. He does not worry about physically punishing his daughter and threatening others when things do not go the way he wants, besides being a fool being that he does not change his word unless it is necessary, even if he is on the verge of death. From the beginning Dante doubts his attitude and is not afraid to scold his workers when they do not do their job well. Appearance At first glance Mikel Hagel looks like an older man with white skin, gray hair and black eyes. Normally, he uses formal attire thanks to his work, which is made up of a black suit with pants of the same color. His shoes consist of a pair of black shoes. He has been seen wearing two types of tie which are black and one red. Have a white shirt inside your suit and use a monogram on your right eye. During the night in his home he is seen wearing black socks with a gray coat with black embroidery. es:Mike Hagel Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans